Four on a Mission
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: If you thought TWO crazy teens visiting Stephen was dangerous, wait 'til you see three, and their guy friend! A SpongebobxSandy Story. WARNING: Contains craziness, muffin abuse, and a little bit of tomato juice.
1. We Meet the Imaginary Friend

**Well, we've returned! And this time, we have a friend! Well, we actually have two new friends. But one of them is imaginary, so...he only sorta counts. Haha! Anyway, if you thought the last two were absolutely insane, you haven't seen anything...**

**Chapter 1**

-----

Meg: (smacks some random guy) "THAT'S FOR LETTING HOLLYWOOD KNOW ABOUT MY STORY, AND MY FRIEND, you KREEP!"

Guy: (runs away, crying) "I don't know who you are!!"

Muffin: (randomly pops in) "Who took the popcorn?!"

Meg: (looking at the guy) "THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT ME TO THINK!" (taps her head) "But I watch X-Files!" (laughs crazily)

GrayKitty: "MUFFIN!! X-FILES!! RANDOM GUYS TO SMACK!!"

Meg: "Let's go do something!"

Muffin: "Yeah!!"

GrayKitty: "Have I ever told you guys I luff you!?" (hugs everyone) "Wait--how did this clown get here!?"

Clown: (is being hugged by Keely) (shrugs)

Meg: (stabs the clown with a tent stake)

Muffin: "CLOWNS ARE SCARY!!"

Meg: "Not as scary as me." (laughs, diabolically)

Clown: (turns to dust and blows in GK's face)

GrayKitty: (chokes) "Yes they are!!!"

Muffin: "You need this?" (hands both peoples evil laughing flashlights)

GrayKitty: "YES!!" (takes flashlight) "Muahahaaaa!!!"

Muffin: (tries to laugh, but then chokes)

(two minutes later)

Muffin: "Silent silence. ...Why is there silent silence Gray?!"

GrayKitty: (screams, because a moth lands on her foot) "GET IT OFF!!!"

Muffin: "Well, that was random." (Aspen the Nun randomly appears beside her) "So was that!!"

Meg: "Back!"

Muffin: "YAY!"

Meg: "What'd I miss?"

GrayKitty: "An Evil moth!!" (cries)

Muffin: "Well, Gray got killed by a moth." P

Meg: "Dudeth."

GrayKitty: (starts washing off furry gray foot) "It was gigantic, though!!"

Muffin: (starts spinning around in circles) "Lalalalala..."

Meg: (starts crying, because her origami won't turn out right)

GrayKitty: (is still crying) "Moths are gross!" (pats Meg on the back)

Meg: (sighs) "This doesn't seem to be our day." (starts spinning with Muffin) "LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN!"

Muffin: "Origamis are evil things. Everyone could make one in class but ME!!"

GrayKitty: (dips foot in a tub of tomato juice) "It will take forever to get rid of the moth residue!!"

Muffin: (sighs) "It's a moth, Gray; once a grasshopper landed on my nose." OO

Meg: (pours tomato juice on GrayKitty's head)

Muffin: "YAY!"

GrayKitty: (sneezes) "Ew." (sniffles) "Has a locus ever flew out of your pants while you were taking a walk with your little sister!?" (pauses at her bad grammar)

Muffin: "WHERE'S MY TABLET?!" (ties up some random guy and forces him to watch "Surprise Sandy Day')

GrayKitty: (watches Random Act with Random Guy)

Meg: (throws tomato juice at Muffin)

Random Guy: (crazy stare)

Muffin: "What the heck--?"

GrayKitty: (starts drinking tomato juice)

Muffin: "I hate muffins and tomato juice!!!"

Meg: "Eweth, me too."

(it starts to rain)

GrayKitty: "No time for food conflicts!! to the rocket!!"

Random Guy: (still crazy stare)

Muffin: FINALLY! (hops in rocket)

GrayKitty: (starts up rocket) "C'mon Meg!!"

Meg: (hops on rocket, too)

Muffin: (pulls open a random compartment) "I found cookies!" (stuffs Chips Ahoy in her mouth)

Meg: (holds up origami piano) "I WIN!!!"

Muffin: (sweatdrop) "Hooray?"

Meg: (pokes GrayKitty) "I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" (starts throwing confetti) "I FINALLY remembered how!!!"

GrayKitty: "W00T!"

Muffin: "Well, I can't make a stupid paper crane!!" (pouts)

Meg: "LOOK at it!! Cranes are hard."

Muffin: "It turned into a diamond somehow." OO

Meg: "My piano is a little pushover." (blows on the paper piano) (it falls over)

GrayKitty: (makes an origami cat) "Crud. That's all I can do." /

Muffin: (clears her throat) "Um-- are we leaving any time soon??"

Meg: (looks out the window) "I think we're already in the sky. So...where are we going?"

GrayKitty: (puts the rocket on auto-pilot) "We're flyin'!"

Meg: "YEAH! But...where?"

Muffin: "Stephen's place or Bikini Bottom??"

Meg: "WHERE!?" (goes crazy)

GrayKitty: "To Hollywood!! Stephen's filming a new movie." (eats cookie)

Meg: "What new movie?" OO

Muffin: "He is?!"

GrayKitty: "NoteBooks gone wild." (freezes) "Ew.."

Meg: "Totally eweth."

Some random voice: "Totally."

Muffin: "Not Notebooky... is he the main character or something?"

GrayKitty: "Yeah." (SCREAMS) "TITO!!!"

-----

**Alright, there's chapter one! And we're just getting warmed up...so...don't go away!**


	2. Perhaps TOO Automatic

**Chapter 2**

**-----**

Meg: "HIDE THE BURRITOS!" (hides under the table)

Muffin: (hides too)

Tito: "This rocket is Cozy, Maaan!"

Muffin: "What's Tito?"

Meg: "Dude, how long have you been STAYING here? Oh, Tito is our imaginary friend."

Muffin: "OH YAY!! I WANT TO POKE HIM!!" (pokes Tito)

Tito: (is poked) "Haha, man! Six weeks." (laughs) "Where's your shower?"

GrayKitty: (gags)

Meg: (gags, too) "In the back! There's towels under the sink."

Muffin: "Hey, I'm new here so I have no idea where anything is..."

Tito: (runs to shower in slow motion)

Meg: (taps her chin) "...or is that toilet paper?"

GrayKitty: "The supplies is in the cupboards, and the food is in the boxes! And Tito's room is...err...the whole thing I guess."

Muffin: "I love when things go in slow motion!!" (starts floating around the rocket slowly)

Meg: "Dudeth. I'm hungry!" (stomach growls, loudly)

Muffin: "Well, I'm sure there's stuffs in here..." (looks around)

Meg: "OH and if we're lucky, it'll rain like it did yesterday." (grins)

GrayKitty: (evil laugh) "Ohh yeah!!"

Muffin: "YAY! I LUV RAIN!!"

Meg: "This isn't just any rain, though. It's SPECIAL."

Muffin: (grins) "I know..."

Meg: (puts her eyeball extremely close to Muffin's face) "DO you?" (raises her eyebrow)

GrayKitty: "Yeah--Muffin!!!" (gives Muffin an evil look)

Muffin: "Maybe, maybe not." (sweats)

GrayKitty: "Aha!!! A confession!!"

Meg: "And do you know WHY this rain is special!?!?"

Muffin: "If you people would just explain to me-- I would know for sure!!"

Meg: (points to GrayKitty)

GrayKitty: "It's special because---wait...why is it special!??" (nervous laugh)

Meg: "Because it doesn't rain water."

Muffin: "AHA! Wait--it doesn't...?"

GrayKitty: "IT'S RAINING MULDER!!!"

(Mulders fall from the sky)

Meg: "YAY! It's raining!"

Muffin: "What the heck?"

(tons of guys in black suits are falling from the sky, chanting "The truth is out there")

Meg: "OH Remi and I thought up a name for Deep Throat's successor--the black guy? We decided to call him 'Stache."

Muffin: "Truth?! What truth? I'm sorry, but I'm what you'd call a slow person..."

GrayKitty: (in Weathergirls' voice) "Rip of the roof in stay in beddd!!!!!!!!! Oh it's raining men, Yeah!!!!"

Meg: "Okay seriously--where are we going again?"

Muffin: (clears her throat) "So-- when is this flight over?"

GrayKitty: "To Hollywood, California to see Stephen!!" (passes everyone a cookie, then starts brushing tail)

WARNING: Cookies are covered in fur.

Meg: (brushes fur off of the cookie) (eats it)

Muffin: "How many times do we have to teach him this lesson?!" (chokes on fur cookie) "ACK!!"

GrayKitty: "THERE ARE KNOTS IN MY TAIL!!!" (starts creepily chewing her tail)

Meg: (gags) (runs to the bathroom, to discover the door locked) (flings open a window and pukes onto the ground)

GrayKitty: (pulls sand spurs out of tail with teeth) "OW!!"

Muffin: (finally gets the cookie down) "Ugh. What are we going to say to Stephen this time?"

Meg: "I do NOT know."

Meg: (stares at GrayKitty) "What's that you got stuck in yer fur?"

GrayKitty: "We want him to help us get Muffin's story back!"

Muffin: "Do you think he'll freak out to see all three of us here??"

GrayKitty: "Some outdoors stuff!" (giggles) "Yeah!!"

Meg: "Yes...especially since it's ALL THREE of us, instead of just two of us, discluding one."

GrayKitty: (nods like crazy)

Muffin: "I see what you mean." (takes notes)

Meg: (sits down) "Man, I don't feel like dealing with Stephen today. He's gonna freak out, then we'll have to tie him up, then he'll start crying, and then I'll feel bad about it..." (slaps herself) "IT'S TOO HORRIFYING!"

Muffin: "Somehow we gotta get the whole Spongebob cast together, and explain our problem."

Meg: "Well...we've done it before."

Muffin: "Whoa, really?"

Meg: "Yeah! Kitty and I visit them quite often, actually. And we even all went down to Bikini Bottom with the chimps one time, and stayed at Neptune's Palace, and had a giant sleepover! But Doug sneaked out, and we couldn't find him."

Muffin: "We have to think of something else... Just the other day me and Gray went to Bikini Bottom and destroyed Sandy's treedome and she had to stay with Spongebob." X3

Meg: "Hahaha! I want an excuse to stay with Spongebob!" (grins) "Okay...but what?"

Muffin: "Hmm... what haven't we done?!" (dies)

Meg: "I dunno! I mean, we're pretty stinking evil to the poor guy."

Muffin: "Hmm... I really want to help with the Pest of the West... just in case something isn't in it..." (goes to the window and looks at the flower shaped clouds she sees)

Meg: "Well, maybe we should ask if we can. Hey, the clouds are beautiful today! Unlike I've ever seen here before." (laughs) "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the autopilot was taking us straight to Bikini Bottom." (laughs)

GrayKitty: (walks out of random rocket room) "I'm back!!" (sits down and looks out window) (gasps) "Uh...guys...?

Muffin: "I know what you mean!!"

Meg: "I did NOT touch that control panel, I swear. And I'm hungry!" (runs off to the kitchen)

GrayKitty: (nervous) "Guys!?"


	3. IMAGINATION

**Chapter 3**

**-----**

Muffin: "What Kitty?!"

GrayKitty: (sees a fish dude walking down below) "I didn't do this...ok...but...we're underwater, in the middle of the ocean..." (tries to be calm)

Muffin: (laughs) "But we're going to see Stephen, silly." (looks for herself) "Whoaeth..."

GrayKitty: "See!?" (feels like crying) "I'm scared now...cuz...cuz..." (puts head in between legs, and scrunches up in chair)

Muffin: "Why are ya scared?! Wait... cats... water... is that it?"

GrayKitty: (bursts out crying) "Tito doesn't have imaginaaation!!!!"

Muffin: "NOOOO!!"

GrayKitty: "No imagination, means no imagining air to breathe!! He could die!!!"

Muffin: "OMG! He HAS to stay in the rocket! Or else..." (gulps)

GrayKitty: (is crying) (nods)

Meg: (walks back in, with popcorn) "Hey dudes. Tito just got out of the shower, and he said that he needed to go for a walk. He just took off." (smiles)

Muffin: (searches franticly around the room) "Is there a key or something to lock the rocket?!"

GrayKitty: (SCREAMS)

Muffin: O.O

Meg: "...what's wrong? DID HE TAKE THE BURRITOS???"

GrayKitty: (holds Meg by the shoulders) "NO!!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!! HE HAS NO IMAGINAATION!!!"

Muffin: (shakes her head sadly)

Meg: "WHAT!? How can an imaginary friend, not have imagination!!??" (starts panicking)

Muffin: "I dunno! I didn't create him!!"

GrayKitty: (is crying) "You know I thought that guy was Hot!??" (cries again) "WE NEED TO FIND HIM!!!"

Muffin: "Let's go then!" (Hops out of the rocket)

Meg: (points at GrayKitty, accusingly) "This is all YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't imagined Tito without imagination, we wouldn't be in this mess!" (starts crying, too)

Muffin: "Uh... guys?"

GrayKitty: "Awwww!!! You're right!!!" (runs into the bathroom and cries some more) (toilet randomly flushes a lot)

Meg: "WHY!?"

Muffin: "I dunno!" (hides under some random chair)

Tito: (walks in from the kitchen) "Dudes, what's wrong? Where did the Kittenator go?"

Muffin: (gasps) "OMG HE'S ALIVE!"

GrayKitty: (walks back out with soggy tail she wiped her tears with) "I bet he's...he's...GONE!!!" O.O

Meg: (screams) "YOU'RE ALIVE!" (glomps him in a giant hug)

GrayKitty: (wipes tears quickly and acts natural) "Hi there...Tito." (huffs) "Where were you!?? YOU SCARED THE FUR OUT OF ME!!!"

Tito: "...I don't know."

Muffin: "OK..."

Meg: "We have to give him imagination!"

Muffin: Like in a special giving ceremony?

GrayKitty: "But--how!?"

Tito: (staring at GrayKitty) "Imagination can only be given though true love's kiss."


	4. We Hit the Ocean Bottom

**Chapter 4**

**-----**

GrayKitty: (sweats nervously)

Tito: "Just kiddin'!"

Meg: (starts laughing)

Muffin: (sweatdrop) "OK..."

GrayKitty: (laughs nervously) "Uh...LOL! Can someone give him some imagination??"

Meg: "I dunno how!"

Muffin: (sits in the middle of the floor) "Grab hands...?"

Meg: "Okay." (sits next to Muffin)

GrayKitty: (nods) "Yeah!!! Let's try it!!! like some creepy thingy-do!!" (sits down with Tito, Muffin, and Meg)

Muffin: (nods) "Um-- start making weird sounds or something?"

Meg: "Maybe we should put Tito in the middle."

GrayKitty: (shoves Tito in the middle)

Meg: "Like...form a triangle around him, or something."

Muffin: "But I like squares!!" (dies)

GrayKitty: (scoots around till she's in the right place)

Tito: (starts picking nose)

Muffin: "OK Tito, let's give you imagination!"

Meg: "Well...um...Tito! Do you understand what we are about to give to you, and the power that abides within?"

Muffin: "..."

Tito: (flicks a booger) "Magic Rules!!"

GrayKitty: -.- (holds Muffin, and Meg's hand)

Meg: "EXACTLY! Now what you've got the idea, do you think you're ready to receive your imaginaaaaaaaaaation?"

Tito: (nods) "Tooooootaly Maaaaan."

Muffin: "Eww..." (stares making weird sounds) "Oh great imagination spirits, please come to us!!"

Meg: "Alright! Everybody uh...put a hand on him."

Muffin: (puts hand on him)

GrayKitty: (puts hand on Tito's shoulder nervously) (feels his clammy shoulder) (drools)

Meg: "Okay Muffin, go!"

Muffin: "Uh... please give this..." (looks at Tito picking his nose) "Amazing being his IMAGINATION!" (makes a freakish sign with her hands)

(silence)

Muffin: "Did... did it work?"

Meg: "I..I...I can't tell." (stares at Tito)

Tito: "I feel happy, duuuudes."

GrayKitty:D

Tito: (picks nose again)

GrayKitty: -.-

Meg: "YAY! It worked!" (smiles)

Tito: (is floating)

Muffin: "YAY!" (dances)

GrayKitty: O.O

Muffin: (floats too)

Meg: (flies) (crashes into the wall)

GrayKitty: (purrs) "Today is a happy day!!" (corny happy music plays)

Muffin: "Now I'm bored, let's go to Bikini Bottom and help Tito practice!"

Meg: (eats popcorn) "Alright!"

GrayKitty: (opens up door of rocket) "C'mon!!"

Muffin: "Come on Tito buddy!"

Meg: "YEAH!" (grabs everyone) (starts running) "Where to?"

Muffin: "Duh! Spongebob's house!!"

Meg: "Okay, YAY!"

GrayKitty: (arm's being clutched by Meg) "OW!!! Let's get some Grub at the Krusty Krab!"

Meg: "Uh...which way?"

Muffin: "Hopefully Spongebob and Sandy are there." (grins)

Meg: (giggles)

GrayKitty: (points in random direction)

Muffin: "Looks good to me!" (starts running)

Meg: (starts running in that direction) (slams into the wall of the Krusty Krab)

Tito: (jumps out rocket) "To the Flowers of Time!!!"

GrayKitty: O.O

Muffin: "Flowers of Time??"

Meg: "..."

Tito: (runs off in OTHER random direction)

GrayKitty: "Uhhh...he'll catch up later. Let's go!!" (runs to the Krusty Krab)

Meg: "Yeah. Okay!"

Muffin: "That was pointless." (runs inside the Krusty Krab and starts dancing around a table)

Squidward: (huffs) "How original. A Muffin, a Kitty, and A Nymph!" (huffs again)

Meg: (runs inside, too) (runs up to the register) "Four Patties, please, and three Extra-large Dr. Kelps, and one Diet Dr. Kelp."

Muffin: (growls at Squidward) "You seen a Sponge and Squirrel here?"

GrayKitty: (picks out table close to window, stares out at Tito, who's sadly confused)

Squidward: "Well, we have an annoying Sponge in the kitchen. Did that help!?"

Meg: "Yeah, kinda! But is he with a squirrel?"

Muffin: "Yeah, is he??"

Squidward: (sighs) "No. She left earlier." (looks at Meg) "Why!?"

Meg: (shrugs) "No reason." (flips her hair out of her face)

Muffin: "NOOO!!" (calls Sandy up on a random shell phone) "Yeah...At the Krusty Krab...Kay, byes!" (puts it away) "She's coming back!!"

Meg: "YAY!"

Squidward: (still staring at Meg) "Have I seen you before...?"

GrayKtity: (looks back) O.O

Meg: "Um...maybe..." (smiles, sheepishly)

Muffin: "He probably has... We've been here at least 50 times."

Squidward: "...Spongebob!! Four Patties, Three Extra Large Dr. Kelps. and one Diet."

Meg: (blushes) (whispers to GrayKitty) "I'm on a diet."

Muffin: (peeks in the kitchen to see Spongebob sorting out the patties) Hiya Spongebob!! (covers her mouth)

Squidward: (huffs) "Whatever."

GrayKitty: (laughs) "Have only been on some weird berries and nuts diet. It was horrible."

Spongebob: (jumps) "GAH!!"

Meg: (tries to pull Muffin down)

Spongebob: "IT'S A GIANT MUFFIN WHO KNOWS MY NAME!!!" (runs around screaming)

Muffin: (grins) "Sandy's coming to see ya!" (hops around the room)

Meg: (sits down at a table with her Diet Dr. Kelp)

GrayKitty: (confused) "What'd I do!?"

Spongebob: "...Really? Why!?"


	5. SO in Love

**Chapter 5**

**-----**

Muffin: "Because she is OK?" (Looks at GrayKitty with a blank look on her face)

GrayKitty: (sitting at window) "Look at Tito..." (sees Tito, sitting down, sniffing some dirt)

Meg: "..."

GrayKitty: "Isn't he great!?" (sighs)

Muffin: "Why's he doin' that?"

Meg: (smirks at GrayKitty) "I think someone's in love."

Tito: (eats some dirt)

GrayKitty: (sighs)

Muffin: (grins) "With her own imagination." -.-

Meg: (looks away from the window) (drinks her soda)

GrayKitty: (starts singing some random love song)

Tito: (looks at window and waves)

GrayKitty: (jumps)

Squidward: (sets food on the table) "Thanks...bye." (walks away)

Meg: (giggles) "Thank you!"

Squidward: (huffs, while walking away) "Noooo problem."

Sandy: (suddenly comes in with a weird look on her face) "What's with the singing? and there's a guy eating dirt out there..."

Meg: (points to the kitchen) "Spongebob wanted to see you."

GrayKitty: "No one."

Spongebob: (slowly peeks from kitchen window) (ducks when he sees Sandy)

Sandy: "Hiya Spongebob!!" (runs towards the kitchen)

Muffin: (grins)

Tito: (walks in) "I found you!!!" (sits next to GrayKitty) "I found a shell!! in the sand!!!" (shows everyone a beer-bottle cap) "Isn't it shiny!?"

Muffin: (hums a random song) "Yes... that is shiny..."

Meg: (lays down on the table) (goes to sleep)

GrayKitty: "Very cool, Tito!!" (Tito and GrayKitty nod at each other with stupid faces) O.O (sees Meg on the table)

Muffin: "Wanna go spy on the Spandy peeps in the kitchen?"

Tito: "Shya man!!" (pokes Meg)

GrayKitty: "Don't do that!!"

Muffin: -.- (randomly leaves the table and goes to the kitchen)

GrayKitty: (pushes Meg) "Wake up!! Spy time!!"

Meg: (falls off the table) (growls)

Muffin: "Don't kill the kitty, Meg!"

Meg: "Who poked me? I dun like being poked."

Muffin: (points at Kitty)

GrayKitty: (holds back the urge to point at Tito)

Tito: (picks his nose again)

Meg: "Why DID you wake me up?"

(random giggling is heard from the kitchen)

GrayKitty: "SBxSC is in there!!!!" (stands up, shaky from sitting next to stupid crush, and being accused of poking)

Meg: "Then why are you all sitting around here? Let's go spy on them!" (runs up the the register) "Let us borrow your space for a moment, please, Squidward.' (shoves him into the floor of the boat) (stares into the window)

Muffin: (giggles) "They're so cute..." (drools)

GrayKitty: (stares in there too) (sees Spongebob and Sandy laughing together, while Spongebob sculpts Sandy out of Patty Meat)

GrayKitty: "Awww!"

Sandy: (is posing)

Meg: (giggles)

Muffin: "OMG! How cute is that!" (almost falls over) "Oooo! A nickel!" (huggles nickel)

Mr. Krabs: (bursts out of office) "NICKEL!!!!!!!!!"

GrayKitty: O.O

Muffin: "NO IT'S MINE!!" (pulls out a lightsaber, growls)

Mr. Krabs: (pulls out some weird Gun) "Give it!!!!" (pulls trigger, and nickel flies into his pocket)

Muffin: (starts crying) "MEANIE!!" (Runs into the kitchen)

Meg: "..."

Spongebob: (sees Muffin) "Uh... I can explain..."

Sandy: (stares blankly at Muffin)

GrayKitty: (slaps Mr. Krabs) "THEIF!!!"

Tito: (is picking nose) "Go Kitty-Woman!! And People!!"

Mr. Krabs: (runs inside of office)

Spongebob: (tries to hide statue of Sandy)

Muffin: "You can't hide, what's inside!!" (suddenly takes the statue out of it's hiding spot0

Spongebob: (slaps forehead)

Sandy: (smiles at the statue)

Muffin: "It's actually very artistic..." (stares at the statue weird) "And confesses your love for this mammal over here..."

Spongebob: O.O "W-w-what!??"

GrayKitty: "Spongebob!! Someone's gotta confess their feelings someday!!"

Muffin: "Seriously." (looks at the statue again) "And this is really nice!" (takes a picture of it) "INTERNET TIME!!"

Meg: "YAY!" (dances)

Sandy: "Could you guys, you know-- leave?"

Spongebob: "NO!!"

Sandy: "Why not, Spongebob!?"

Spongebob: "I---" (stares at Sandy, trying not to blush) "--ok. you guys win." (smiles at Sandy)

Muffin: "I like winning!!" (dances)

GrayKitty: (remembers what she said earlier) "Tito's gonna flip..."

Meg: "Wait—why?"

GrayKitty: (looks back at Tito, who's smelling under the table) "I said you should always confess when you love someone--and you gotta admit, Tito's hot." (looks back at Tito) "And pretty cool..."

Sandy: (sees Tito) "..."

Meg: (sits back down) (goes back to sleep)

Muffin: "Uh... sure? Now Spongebob-- now you must admit."

Spongebob: (looks at Sandy) "W--what do you mean!??"

Muffin: (smacks self) "TELL HER YA LOVE HER DUNCE!!"

Spongebob: (jumps) "What!?? Why would you say that!??" (pulls shirt collar, and sees Sandy staring)

Muffin: -.-

Tito: "I can even see that that square guy likes that squirrel dude."

GrayKitty: (smiles at Tito) "Me too!"

Meg: (wakes up) "It's a squirrel dudette." (scoffs) "You're a surfer, you should know."

Tito: (starts picking his nose)

Muffin: -.-

GrayKitty: (tail swishes from side to side) "TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!!!!!!"

Muffin: "Yeah! Tell her stupid!!"

Spongebob: (blushes)

Meg: (bites her lip) (stares at Spongebob)

Random voice: "Can someone speed this up?!"

Meg: (smiles) "Sure can!" (shoves Spongebob toward Sandy)

(corny piano music plays, as Spongebob stares dreamily at Sandy, and Sandy smiles back)

GrayKitty: (squeals to herself)

Muffin: (grins) "Go on and-- kiss the girl!"

Meg: (clenches her fists) (squeaks)

GrayKitty: (gives Spongebob a little push, and Sandy blushes when Spongebob gets up close)

Tito: (is crying)

GrayKitty: (pats Tito on the back)

Muffin: (rolls her eyes)

GrayKitty: (gives Muffin an evil look)

Meg: (sits on the floor) (starts crocheting)

Muffin: "Why is this taking so long?!"

Meg: (throws a crocheted sweater across the room) (shrugs)

Sandy: (smiles, while Spongebob sweats nervously)

Spongebob: "Umm...Sandy...I..." (thinks of the right thing to say)

Muffin: (stares sweating; sweat beads fly around the room)

(in this mixed up weird scene, Tito and Gray are staring at each other nodding with stupid faces again)

Spongebob: "I really...just...well..."

Sandy: (tilts head)

Squidward: (sighs) (buries his face in his magazine)

Muffin: "SAY IT ALREADY!!"

Mr. Krabs: (is in his office with his money, dating it)

(pretty much, this is a love-scene mash-up thingy-do)

-----

**QUICK INFO: "Spandy"**

**SpongebobxSandy...Spandy**


	6. Happily Ever After AGAIN

**Chapter 6**

**-----**

Meg: "Alright, let's get this done." (stands up) "Basically, Spongebob loves you, Sandy. That's what he's trying to say. And we know that you're trying to say the exact same thing."

Muffin: "But he's too stupid to say it himself."

Spongebob: (turns red)

Sandy: "Spongebob...Do you love me?"

Meg: (pats Muffin on the head) "Not too stupid; too shy."

Spongebob: "Well...yeah." (blushes like crazy, and starts shaking)

Muffin: "DUN DUN DUN!" (throws a rock at Squidward)

Squidward: "Hey!"

Meg: (pats Squidward on the head, too)

(Spongebob and Sandy hug)

Graykitty: (hugs Tito)

Tito: (is confused)

Meg: (giggles)

Muffin: "WH00T! Where's the kiss?! I can't survive without it!!"

Meg: "Yeah! KISS HER!"

Sandy: (kisses Spongebob in the cheek)

Spongebob: (smiles) (then slowly, and dramatically to fit the corny music, kisses her on the lips)

GrayKitty: (kisses Tito too)

Tito: (eyes buldge from his head)

Meg: (squeals) (puts her hand to her forehead) (faints onto Squidward's lap)

Muffin: (dies from the cuteness)

Squidward: "Get away from me!" (pushes Meg off)

Muffin: Hmm... I can't decide... lock them in the freezer or just leave them alone..."

GrayKitty: (finally stops kissing Tito, who passes out)

Squidward: "Lock them in the freezer would be funny." (imagines Spongebob scared, and alone in the freezer)

Meg: (on the floor) "Ah, leave 'em alone." (glares at Squidward) "Way to ruin a moment, Squiddy."

Squidward: (huffs) "Whaaatever."

Muffin: (rolls eyes)

Meg: (slaps him) (then feels bad)

GrayKitty: "Let's go, guys!" (drags Tito outside)

Squidward: "Ow!"

Muffin: "Byes peoples!!"

Meg: (pats Squidward on the head again) "Sorry." (runs after Muffin, GrayKitty, and a being-drug-along-the-ground Tito)

Squidward: (waves goodbye, smiling) O.O

Meg: "Beat you there!" (runs to the rocket)

Muffin: (trips over a bug)

GrayKitty: (still dragging Tito) "GEEEP!!!"

Meg: (climbs onto the rocket) (starts it up) "Come on guys, we've got a party to throw on our way back home!"

Muffin: (finally gets to the rocket) "What a workout!" (looks back to see that the Krusty Krab was only a few feet away) "Whoa..."

Meg: (grabs Muffin) (drags her onto the rocket)

Muffin: (turns random music on)

GrayKitty: (tosses Tito inside of the rocket, and jumps inside) "Isn't he so cute when he's sleeping!?"

Tito: (eyes are open wide while fainted)

GrayKitty: (sits him up on a chair)

Muffin: (spins on a random spinny chair) "WHEEE!!"

Meg: (closes the rocket door) (sighs) "We DID it!!"

GrayKitty: (sits on fainted-Tito's lap) "Yeah, we did!"

Muffin: "YAY!" (dances)

Meg: "Alright! Now, there's just one question I have left."

Muffin: "And what's that?"

GrayKitty: "Yeah! What is it?"

Meg: "Which should we have to celebrate; Root Beer, or Dr. Pepper?"

GrayKitty: "ROOOOOOOT Beer!!"

Muffin: "I hate pop." O.O

Meg: "..."

GrayKitty: O.O

Muffin: "Not my fault!! Well, it is my fault..."

Meg: "Whoa-eth. Okay...uh well then, I guess we just serve chips!" (throws confetti at GrayKitty and Tito)

Muffin: "YAY!"

GrayKitty: (wakes up Tito)

Tito: "FLOWERS OF TIME!??"

GrayKitty: "Hiya, Tito!!"

Tito: "W-What happened!??"

Meg: (giggles) (sings) "More than two people fell in love today!"

Muffin: "Please explain the Flowers of Time to us!!"

Meg: (puts a hand over Muffin's mouth)

Tito: "You will see!!" (smiles at GrayKitty)

GrayKitty: "PARTAAAY!!!"

Meg: "YEAH!" (turns on some music) (cranks it up)

Muffin: (Shrugs) "OK!!" (dances)

Meg: (puts her arms around GrayKitty and Tito) "We sure had fun today, huh guys?"

GrayKitty: "YEAH!!!!!"

Tito: "TOTALLY!!!"

Muffin: "What about me?!" (yanks Meg's arm over her shoulder)

Meg: (smiles) "Alright guys, know what we have to do?"

Muffin: "What?"

GrayKitty: "What!?"

Tito:O

Meg: "Dance 'till we can't dance no more!" (jumps across the room and starts boogieing)

Muffin: (dances too)

Tito: "Shya!!!" (starts dancing the jitterbug)

GrayKitty: (shrugs, and dances with him)

(spongebobfan1993: And we all live HAPPILY EVER AFTER!)

(muffin: WHOOT)

(muffin: )

Tito: (sings with the music) "You Spin me right round, Baby right round like a record baby!!!"

(graykittyproductions: LOL!!!)

(muffin: LOL!!)

(graykittyproductions: The End!! XD)

(spongebobfan1993: Until next time we decide to raid somewhere and invade someone's personal life. XD)

-----

**Those little lines in parenthesis at the end was just part of our chat conversation. GrayKitty is graykittyproductions, Muffin is obviously muffin, and I, Meg, am sponebobfan1993. I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know we sure did!! **


End file.
